The present disclosure relates to neural stimulation leads, and more particularly to a cylindrical multi-contact electrode lead and method of making such a lead.
The term “lead” will be used herein to describe a plurality of elongate conductors covered by insulation. At a distal end of the lead, each conductor is connected to an exposed (non-insulated) electrode, or electrode contact, which is adapted to provide an electrical interface with the tissue that is to be stimulated. At a proximal end of the lead, each conductor is connected to an exposed terminal, which terminal is adapted to provide an electrical interface with a pulse generator, or with a connector of an extension lead that connects with a pulse generator or other electronic control unit. The pulse generator may be an implantable pulse generator (IPG). The term “electrode array” will refer to that portion of the lead having a plurality of spaced-apart electrode contacts. The terms “electrode” and “electrode array” may be used herein interchangeably.
As the electronic medical devices implanted in patients have become more sophisticated in providing a wider range of stimulation therapies, there has arisen a critical need for an easy-to-manufacture electrode lead that allows the implanted lead system to be reliably connected to an IPG and provide the prescribed therapy. Thus improvements are needed in an easy-to-manufacture, low cost, multi-contact, implantable electrode lead for use in neurostimulation systems.